Something wrong with Axel
by VampireLady92
Summary: Roxas and Xion didn't know about their best friend Axel's real side in long times because them ignore him all times when Axel follow Saix's order or something?
1. Chapter 1

**I'd have an ideas about making story of Roxas and Axel, but Roxas didn't know about real Axel's self when he talk about something in his "dark secret" in ten years ago, right? that's why i thought it.**

 **Let's read it! please let me know what do you think it.**

* * *

Roxas walking to The Grey Area as looking for his best friend Xion or Axel be there in somewhere, but he saw Axel talking to the Blue haired guy called Saix about something in mission or happened, after he runs to catch the red spiked but he walk to the portal disappears when Axel didn't hear it from Roxas's voice shouted it "Huh? He knows I shouted it all times he never missed it. Saix, what did you talk to Axel about some mission?" he asked to Saix as he want to know happened about Axel

Saix look down at the blonde kid as talk in low voice "I give his mission to Axel about something to with me and Lord Xemnas in the Meeting tonight, but you and the other isn't welcome to joining it."

Roxas glared it as didn't like it when Saix treat him like a puppet or something never tell him "Why not!? Why don't we'd going to Round Room in the meeting!? just like Lord Xemnas summons us sometimes!"

Saix cross his arms around on his chest and look at him "Hmph, That's why you didn't know about everything so much when you'd never ask Axel, or you didn't know about his real self for long times ago. right? You didn't care or befriend him because you want to be with that puppets than himself you stopped spent times. "

Roxas shock in widen eyes as look down, he didn't know what he did ignores Axel when he went with spent times his relationships Xion all times for the missions "I...i...It's not true! We were working together for making trips to be bond friendships! "

Saix chuckled darkly as his finger lying on his cheeks "Bond friendships? Do you means you're with that Puppet for that trips without Axel. you didn't care it, you just care to ignores him so much sometimes because Axel chose follows my order what he wanted it. Go to get work for your missions." he walks away from the blonde kids

Roxas shock in widen eyes as didn't believe what he said it, but is it true he did ignores his first best friend over Xion he went with her all times "It's not true..."

Xion was there front of them behind as shock in widen eyes, but she knew Saix is right about something they didn't talk to Axel so much when they were busy in missions for years "... Axel..."

 **After the missions finished**

Roxas and Xion finished their mission in five hours later as they sitting on the seat front of the huge clock Towers, he eating his favorite ice cream but he kept thinking about Saix's word hunting in his mind "Hey, Xion. Did you heard it from me and Saix talking about Axel?"

Xion stopped it as slowly nodded it "Yes.. But, I think we ignore him so much when we were together busy to making trips. I really feeling bad about him.. "

Roxas look around at her, frowned it "Yeah.. but, I remember what Axel said it something with his "dark secret or that? right?"

Xion nodded it as look at him again and hold her jaws with her hand "I think it, we asked him about his past when he joined it, but he didn't tell us yet after I first met him.. Right?"

Roxas and Xion shock in widen eyes as look each at staring, same times " That's it! That's why he didn't tell us when we were first mission work in together to making ignores him! Now, we talk to Saix about Axel join to us to work mission!"

Xion grinned it "That's great idea! Let's go it when He'll be there in tomorrow about same rooms!"

After they returned it as walking to Naught's skyway, but saw Axel and Saix were walking together when Roxas shouted it "Axel!" that was too late when they went into the Round rooms in the meeting, but Roxas look around at Xion nodded it after they went to follow them behind.

Roxas and Xion was hiding in some tiny darkness portal watch at the Round rooms as saw old man wear just old clothes with bald, brown skin but yellow eyes just like Saix they didn't like it. Xion point and whispers it 'Roxas, look! more coming in the meeting!' Roxas look around it but shock in widen eyes about Axel was sitting on the seat front of Saix just here, Xigbars and young man called Xehanort look same Xemnas they know, but four people look same sliver hair and yellow eyes, their brown skin

Roxas whispers to Xion "Why Xemnas look like three people so much? I don't understand.. Look like we didn't recognize them we knew it. "

Xion nodded it as whispers "Me too, but who is new five peoples in round rooms?'

they listened it as watching it

Master Xehanort look down at them "That's soon about my body be returned it when Sora will fight with Xemnas after we'd making him feel like darkness of Vessel be 13th for destroy all world. That's awesome ideas, Thanks to Axel's plans."

Axel grinned it as look up at him "We'd trick him when making Sora-Roxas be very confused sometime, but he's pretty alike from Roxas when he'll be getting anger soon." Roxas gasped it as saw Axel's eyes wasn't green but just yellow eyes just changed it

Xion shocked as cover her mouth with her hand and not want to believe what she saw it, but she think that was just an dream she thought it.

Roxas didn't breathes as not want to know what happened to his best friend them knew it, but Axel was just faking nice person.. "It's not true..."

Ansem Seeker of Darkness was stand front of two teenage "What are you doing in here, kids?" his Guardian just come out of nowhere as holding them in his large hand

Saix look down at Ansem as cross arms "Humph, how naughty of the kids. What are you doing here? I told you we didn't need you to get know."

Xion moan in pains as look up at Saix "We'd just to want to see Axel and take him back to be our friend!"

Roxas glared it as not move it from Ansem's Grardian holding it "Yeah, We changed our mind to want him be our friend again like last time!"

Xehanort chuckled it as listened it as them keep chuckled it

Saix smirked it as get down from the chairs "That's all? Really? You just didn't know. Axel, you can tell them you like it."

Axel stay silent but get down on the ground as saw Ansem let off them drop on the ground "Roxas, Xion. Why you are here?" he talk in dark cold in tones to making them shivering in fears

Roxas staring at him "Axel... I don't means to ignores you for all days when I was with Xion, but We didn't know you were here. We needs you to be our friend again for together to see beach..."

Xion nodded it as look at him "Please, don't go with them, please..."

Axel stay silent as listen what them said it but smirk turn laugh deep "Friend? Beach? What a stupid joke! You've been ignores me for long months when you were busy with Xion, Saix told me about that happened. I was wrong about thinking of you two when I was there as I was really sick of caring take of you for just years. I'd have follow to my real best friend was Isa, but you knew him. " he wrapped his arms around on Saix's shoulder and grinned it " and We were together here for ten years ago when i told you i have dark secret. My name is Axel, half-Xehanort and half-Saix Vessel Organization VIII, codename: Spy-Flurry of Dancing Flames. Please nice to meet you. Got it Memorized?"

Roxas and Xion shocked it as not believe it what Axel said that something but Axel just lied it to them wasn't really friend in the past, Roxas look at him "No.. You were.. Axel.. IT's not true.. right? "

Axel chuckled it as shake his head "Sorry, Roxy. It's true. "

Saix walking to them as look down at Roxas "Told you, I'd known him more than you, you are foolish person took him from me, but you failure be friend with him. I thanked you for ignores him as making him with me forever. " he grabbed their head making the two teenage screaming in pains to making them unconscious fall down on the ground

Xigbra chuckled it as clapped it "What a awesome screen! Roxas and puppet been shock about Axel's real side he showed it!~ I'd like it!~"

Xemnas smirked it as look down at them "Great jobs. two keyblade master didn't remember what happened when Axel act acting just faking. "

Axel grinned it as picked them and waved it "Sorry, look like i'll care them for you. " he disappears

 **After next morning later**

Roxas moans about waking up from headache and look everywhere in his rooms "a dream...? Funny... I didn't remember it." he walking to the Grey Area as look at Axel was stand front of windows "Axel!" he happily seen to him for a whiles ago

Axel look around at him with his green eyes "Yo! morning, Roxas. Where is Xion?"

Roxas blinked it as hold his jaws "Funny, I didn't remember when I got here from the missions and fall sleep in my rooms. Xion and I talk about you to join us to the missions. Could we?"

Xion just here in the Grey Area and yawned it from her sleepy eyes as follow them "What's happened from before?"

Axel chuckled it as rubbing their head and look down at them " You two were sleeping so very much when you were pretty like zombies. Saix didn't mind it when I'll with you to the mission." he look down at them happily after they walk to the darkness portal, but Axel smirked it as his eyes changing yellows into greens same times.

* * *

 **Ohhh! What a crazy ending! Sorry about grammars! DX'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, That's about happened of Saix and Axel for becoming a Nobodies in ten years ago, but no one knows about happened, rights? Let's go find it.**

* * *

The teenage blue haired guy wear black coat and his eyes orange, scar look "X" on his nose. he walking to the Grey Area to find his best friend be here in somewhere but he didn't see him when he escaped it from his superiors didn't find him when he was stuck in his office rooms, lucky he remember it when his friend teach him how escape in easy way from the office rooms. he used the portal travel to Twilight Tower after he look up at the Clock tower about someone sit it "Found you." he grinned it as he running it to see someone be there in this clock wall. Few minutes later as he panting hard a bit when he got opened doors and look around at the red spikes hairs long on his necks and his eyes oranges just like Saix's. "Yo, Isa! Look like you've been escaped it from Xemnas's offices rooms again."

Saix chuckled it as sit on the seat front of himself and watch at sunsets "Yeah, he's so much like familiars from our school teachers, just as I thought it. "

Axel laughing with his jokes "Look like that! his studying making us headache sometimes or making me feel like a lazy so much." Saix agreed with him but he sighed it as turned look around at Axel "But, We didn't forget that rule from Xemnas. We have to getting work hard to get our hearts back when we'll grow up... I don't know. you know, our lost memory of everything when we'd become a Nobodies in last months ago. "

Axel sighed it as look down at his hand has fire magic "Yeah, but, I didn't stop control myself about that flames inside me.. Like I'm feeling monster inside me I become that person. "

Saix touched his X-shaped on his nose and remembered it ' _That's right, but Axel didn't remember that day where I protect him when I died it...after I beg him to making Axel become part of myself he didn't know it.' "_ True, I didn't know how control myself when I yelled it like something, but I recognize you in my only memory. I think we have a gifted power in elemental. But, I'm not leaving without your sides."

Axel turned look to him "I guess you're right. I'll trying hard work to find our hearts when we'll grow up, and I'll try my best to control that form I'll not be like that." he grinned it as hold his shoulder

Saix chuckled it as look at the sunsets went into a dark night with moons "It's promise in our plans."

* * *

After ten years later

Saix look an adult about 27 years old now as look at Axel changed it when he rejoined Roxas was first joining Organization be last 13 numbers, but he didn't like it when they started get close friend than himself and knew Axel's eyes changed into real green bright where he helped him how get better in last weeks ago ' _That boy did changed Axel in his control to making he forget about me.'_ "That's time for your missions."

Roxas as blonde hair and blue eyes, but he look pretty act zombies and slowly nodded it without a words. Axel walk to them as patting on Saix's shoulder and grinned it "Don't worry, I'll take of care him for be normal sometimes when he'll do care take of himself soon."

They went to the portal darkness for their missions about something after few weeks later Axel forget about his plans when he start listened to Roxas's friendships now with Organization 14 as itself (Saix didn't see it) called Xion with them ' _Humph, you two controlled my friend Axel to making forget about me. I'll destroy you sometimes when you took my friend, you puppet!'_

He grow jealous of himself he didn't liked it when Axel changed it after he was busy with his paperwork to give Roxas and Xion has mission more sometimes in years, but he is glad he sent Axel to Castle Oblivion in one months without the keyblade master.

 **After next weeks later**

Xemnas sit on the chairs and look at real Organization XIII, look down at Saix look pretty bad moods "What's wrong, VII?"

Saix look up at him with calm tones "Nothing, Lord Xemnas. but, I'm worried about Axel wasn't coming back from the Castle Oblivion in months ago, I mean he forget about our plans when Roxas joined it."

Xigbar grinned it as look at him "Look like you're so jealous of Kiddo when he joined with Axel, but, he didn't remember about his past with you when he'd return into really silly person with Roxas and puppet? Or maybe He would forget about yourself over you when he will spent times with the two keyblade?"

Saix glared it as about losing his control and grabbed his Claymore in nowhere "Shut your mouths, you Madman! Axel promised to never forget me in ten years ago! "

Xemnas cough in amen as grinned it "Don't worry. I _ordered_ Axel in my office when you were busy with Roxas and Xion missions I gived it. I let he will be normal into himself with Roxas, he didn't remember it, but Axel is spying watch at the Organization and Sora when he'll wake up after Master Xehanort will erase his memory sometimes. No worries Axel will be one of us soon when he'll awaken in his real side."

Saix look surprised it as forget about that plans, but he grinned it "Ah, You're right. I forget about that."

Xigbars chuckled it as hold his jaws "Just like old times when you two were little boys used work together missions like The sun and the moon."

Xemnmas smirked it as look down at Saix ' _He's right, two boys was very half Vessel of them shared it by friendship bond. Saix begged me for his life be half part of Axel becoming one of half Xehanort vessel when he was died protect Saix behind. "Sun & Moons" just like fires and water elements as they're perfectly together.'_

* * *

Axel feel confused about Roxas's question about himself he told him he didn't remember it when he become a Nobodies for long times ago " I don't know, I guess so. But, that memory is just a dream. Just like I have best friend was someone I know. Maybe I'd used have a dark secret or something. "

(Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as long days like that movies. tch. )

Five months later as Axel learned it from something or happened when he would not believe what he saw Xion's real face but he stay silent after they returned it as look down at Roxas worried about his friend but he didn't care about Axel over Xion "No, Sorry."

Roxas shock in widen eyes as shouted it "Why not?! Xion isn't traitor! she is a person just like us! you know!" he getting angry as thinking about Axel hiding his secret just like he told it "YOU'RE JUST BAD PERSON JUST LIKE SAIX!" he run away from him

Axel shock in widen eyes as stay silent "... Saix was right... he didn't care me as just see me as a monster. I was foolish to not listen him..."

 _few months ago when Axel stopped Xion running away from the Castle when he carries her to back, he sighed it as hold his arms and look at Saix helped him in hospital room "You foolish, why you follow that order from Roxas or me when you took that puppets back?" Axel glared it "Shut your mouths. They're my best friend as cared me so much than you. you didnt talk me nothing or ignores like that."_

 _Saix look down at him " You are wrong. you are changed when you were with Roxas and Puppets, but they did just used you for about that puppet to Roxas wanted it because of Roxas didn't see you as his friend but he seen you as a just monster just like me. you know. I'm your real friend for longer times." he touch on Axel's cheeks and look at his eyes green widen in shock  
Axel didn't know it but hard breath in his chest as thinking about something from his two friend, or he is right? but he stay silent as hugged Saix's shoulder closer _

_Saix grin it as knew it he was right, he hugged him close and he is won to get his friend back soon in someday_

Axel remember it as sigh it, but heard it from Saix's voice "Told you, Roxas didn't care you as his friend, but just used you for his tool. Come back with me." Saix opened his darkness portal about Hollow Bastion but they heard it form Xemnas's voice "Roxas is disappears now into Sora's awaken now. Let's go to meet Sora in Hollow Bastion." he shocked it as not believe what the Superiors said it that was Roxas become Sora now?

Saix look around at Axel's eyes changing into yellow but turned green eyes, he grinned it _Look like Lord Xemnas was right. he will awaken soon to be one of us again."_

* * *

 **That's finished it! Whew! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, It's last chapter of Something wrong with Axel. 

* * *

Axel walking to the hallway about the Grey's Area after he look for someone with his bad mood "Hmph, that loser isn't here." he growled it as his fire on his shoulder, but someone grabbed on his shoulder when fire went to out.

Saix look around at him as hold his shoulder and talk in calm tone "Calm down, Axel. I'd giving him punishment in this rooms again from stupid pranks." he look around at Axel growled into calm down now as his fire went to disappears without the wall melt.

Axel sighed it as his hand lying on his face and his eyes yellows staring at him "Thanks Saix. Why i befriend that loser when he prank me many times, he's fucking weak or lazy in everyday and night. I didn't like teaching or babysiting him anymore! I'm sick of him so much, I want to kill him badly, but I didn't do it." he growled it as his darkness fire again on his body, but Saix hugged him close in his arms and patting on his head

Saix holding him close in his arms "It's alright. I'm here with you. I'll punishment him more when he failure again or his pranks everyday. " he staring at Axel's eyes has yellow bright and new tattoos now _'Look like he's starting changing into Vessel of my part now, but I'll didn't let he turn into Lord Xemnas's Vessel part of himself. He'll becoming my vessel and best only friend forever for never leaving me again.'_

Axel sighs softly as feeling better now and hold him close like brotherly hugs "Thanks... I need missions to destroy Heartless about that loser's face in my mind. " He grinned darkly as love spend mission about his mind Demyx's face on Heartless he can attack it in his good moods

Saix grinned it as know it "Let's go to mission in NeverLand. " he summons the portal darkness opened it. Axel grinned it as went to with him the portal to NeverLand.

After 4 hours later as they come back, but Axel look feeling good so much when he fighting finished it "Damn, I feel great so much. Thank to you, Saix."  
Saix chuckled it as look at him "I know, Axel. That was funny about that idiot fish think we're... What's his name?"

Axel look at him and chuckled softly "Peter Pan. " Saix look at him " Ah, yes. that's him. he think we're working with that flying boy for spying. That's funny." he chuckled it as liking watch at Captain hook shouting about Peter's kids working for spy or steal his gold when they were fight with Heartless in the cave.

Axel and Saix chuckled softly same times as love remember that day, but Xemnas walk to the Grey Area and look at them "That's the meeting today in the Round rooms, Saix. " Saix look at the superiors as nodded it "See ya, Axel."

Axel waved it as grinned at them leaving after he walking to his rooms for about his nap times "Ahh, sweet nap sweet. No pranks, no loser." he opened his journal as wrote it ' _I have a good day with Saix when I was bad mood before that loser Demyx ruined my sleep or makeup on my face, but I'm glad he catch him for his punishment about spanking on his butt hundred times when he clean it. But, I didn't remember about my memory or becoming a Nobodies in 7 years ago when I have that weird dreams about weapons look like key as someone attack us in that day. Or maybe just dream just like same? maybe I'll try stop thinking about that weird dream anymore. '_ He closed his books on the desk and laying on the bed for fall sleep now.

 **After next few months later**

Saix heard it from the new Organization XI called Marluxia as he smirked it with pinky hair and tall man than Axel or Xemnas 'hmph, he's girly so much. but, I have a bad feeling about that pinky when I got back after I'll talk to Axel about that pinky. He'll spy on him sometimes.'

Marluxia smirked it as look at them "Hello, guys~ My name is Marluxia. " he kept smirking as think he will have great fun with them or something steal it soon.

Saix shiver a bit as having super bad feeling about that guy he really didn't trust him it ' _Yup, it's really creeper than Vexen. I'd get better tell him early... '_

After the meeting finished it as Saix walk to his friend Axel's rooms from the portal, but he sense it from Marluxia followed him behind as look around at him "What are you doing, Number XI? Or stalker me?" he talk in coldly tone as didn't like someone act stalker

Marluxia smirked it as look at him "Me? I can't think it~ Or You're going to visit your dear friend's rooms?~ Right?~" he look at Saix shock in widen as he think how he knows about something from himself "just so guess~ I'd overheard it from Demyx talking about something two friendship act like Brotherly~ Right?~"

Saix growled it as curese that loser Demyx talk in mouth loud about something "What do you want from me?" he look at him as about summons his claymore, Pinky haired grinned it as look at the blue guys "Just testing you." he leaving from him alone

When Saix entered it as talk to Axel about something happened from the new guy Marluxia, Axel look surprised it form that happened, but he nodded it for get careful with that guys "Alright, it's sound like creeper guy act girly. you really sure he's GUY?" Axel asked it, but look at Saix nodded it with shiver in fears "Fuck... We'd get better for not be gay with that pinky guy." Axel and Saix hugged each as not want know about Marluxia make them feel like scared of himself. (They're 21 years old as didn't like Marluxia so much, but, Axel's eyes isn't green yet when he change it after Roxas is really last Organization.)

after four months later as Axel yawned it for getting tired so much, but he didn't met Marluxia yet when he was pretty busy in mission for weeks or some months from Twilight Tower or Castle Oblivion he been busy so much, but he get hitting on someone's behind and look up "Ah, I'm sorr-" he shock in widen eyes as saw someone was Marluxia smirked it as look down at red spkied haired "Ah, you're Axel, Number 8. Nice to meet you~"

Axel stay silent as look at pink guy " You're Marluxia, Number 11. " he have carefull with that guy, but Marluxia hold his chin up and seen his eyes yellow "Hmm, You have Saix's eyes, just like control. " Axel shock in widen as stay silent about he talking about his eyes from his best friend controlled him "No, you lied it you didn't know... Saix never do it to me. "

Marlurxia chuckled it as watch at his eyes changing into green just now as stay silent ' _Just as I thought it, that Saix controlled his friend for loyal friend. but, I'll use Axel with me when we'll work together in the missions.' "_ Well, Okay~ But, Too bad, We're going to the mission to Halloween Town today~" he grabbed Axel's shoulder and walk to the portal, he grinned it.

After few hours later as Marluxia talking to Axel's ears about something to make he feel like he failure about everything he lose it, but he didn't give up yet as he opened his eyes yellow turn into green bright now after he worked with Marlurxia in Castle Oblivion for few years later.

Axel walking to the Grey Area, but heard it from Xemnas order it for coming with him, he was confused for not understand but he follow the Superiors and look down at the kid blonde act like zombie "Axel, I need you to take care of himself for getting lesson you know." He nodded it as with blonde kid walking to the Twilight Tower about learn little something, he listen to the kid blonde but he didn't answer it he sighed it for been busy with him act like babysitting now, after they went to the Castle and put the blonde kid on the bed for get sleep in night, he walking to his own rooms and write his books about happened it _"I'm pretty tired so much for been busy, 10 years now 358-1 days now. Marluxia is act like Xemnas's lender, but now new organization 13 called Roxas... and I met some guy called 'Sora', he is pretty an idiots just like Loser. Ugh, I'd need sleep so much for now. I don't write so much for long times when I was busy so much. That's pretty rough day for me...'_ he closed his books and put in the desser closed it, he lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling it as thinking about something in his minds

* * *

 **It's finished it, That's all happened it from Kingdom Heart 2 and Kingdom Heart 358/7 days. Yes, I really didn't know about Saix and Axel's past so much in the Organization. Have a good day. Review?**

* * *

'Talking'

 _'Think in mind'_

That's all. Sorry for last chapter now.


	4. Chapter 4

Lea was turned into human having a hearts and remember about everything when he was so young boy about teenage like that, but something with missing pieces in his mind where he died with his best friend Isa in that day, he was wearing black-hood coat, but he didn't have a good clothes for him when he didn't have time yet for changing. He sitting on the rock and watch at the sunlight getting red after he heard it from the princess just get there front of himself about her new uniform pink and short red hair on her necks. Kairi smiles softly as look at him "Axel, That's okay about my new clothes I picked it?"

Lea chuckled it as look at her "You're perfect for Princess of Lights, Kairi. Sora will be very crazy about you soon when we'd be there." He look at Kairi blushed about her crush she loved it, but she nodded it for misses them so much for six months now when she was busy in training with Lea for how she can fight with her keyblade and magic spell she learned it, but she want to know where she was born in her birthplace when she was only 4 years old having short memory of something she remember a bit.

Kairi sitting on the rock front of himself and look up at his face "Axel, Can I ask you about questions?"

Lea look down with his blinked it "What is it, Kairi?"

Kairi breath deep as look at him "How do you know about your birthplace when you were grow up after you were becoming a Nobody in the past?" she stay silent as staring at his face surprised.

Lea look around at the sunlight again as spoke in calm tones "When I was about 16 years old as I didn't recognize you when you were young girl, But I didn't remember what happened to myself when I died to turn a Nobody after Isa was like a worried about myself someday. Maybe he knows about happened of us when we were died together in this day. But, I thought I was died in this day from Isa stabbed me front of you after... I give my life up on myself to see Roxas last time was failure, I didn't know how I got alive in this human body when I woke up."

Kairi nodded it as look down with frowned for bad questions to making he feel terrible in the past "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..."

Lea frowned it, but grinned it "NAH! It's fine. I'll fight with Isa when I'd find him in somewhere after I want to know what happened to myself. But, Kairi, Promises me. You'll never fight with Isa when he'll lost his control after he destroy you easy in few times. That's why I've been with him in ten years ago as I've watched at him and the groups many times. Understand?" He look at Kairi shock but she nodded at his promised for not fight with Isa as he patted her hairs. "Good girl!~ Remember about that I'd teached you how do it. " He was snapped it when he sense an familiar presence make his hearts beating fast after he stand up front of overprotective of her, but Kairi confused about not understand it as he summons the dark portal of Mysterious Tower front of her behind "Run." She heard it from his voice tone was worried last time, but she disappears within the portal as saw someone wear black coat with blue hair just now.

Lea saw Kairi disappears with the portal was gone now as he'd glad having that power of darkness, but he look around at the black hood "What do you want, Saix? ... Or Isa?"

Isa smirked it as look at himself "That's so rude, You thought I was joining to Lord Xemnas's groups for like that ten years? " He look at Lea glared but he chuckled it "Wrong, We did joined it together in ten years ago when we were died to becoming a Nobody and half Vessel of you to apart of myself I asked him for apart share Vessel. You are my half Vessel and apart of myself." He walk closer to him as saw Lea's face shocking in widen eyes, he touch on his cheeks and smirked it "That's right you didn't remember it I asked Xemnas to making you turn into a Nobody and share apart of myself Vessel when you were died in my arms."

Lea having hard breathing in his chest as shocking in his eyes, he not want to believe in him said to himself for ten years ago. He was a part of his friend? He was a Vessel of Xehanort when he didn't recognize it? But, he growled it as look at Isa "That was so joking? I don't think it... But, I didn't believe you! When I'll fight to you and save your life from Darkness of Vessel!" He has darkness fire on his body he didn't recognize yet it as summons his new keyblade but has something with dark around of his keyblade

Isa smirked it as watch at his friend has strong darkness front of his body and his tattoo back but his eyes golden bright change into green bright again "Come to fight with me, I'll tell you about happened of that day or come with me~" He summons his keyblade was about Claymore look like that, he saw Lea's face shocking about that keyblade was same he having? He jump up to fight with him, but Lea snapped to start remember about that day.

* * *

 **~the past of ten years ago~**

 _ **Lea was so young teenage and holding his bag of gifts for his birthday and walking to the park as looking for someone "Look like he's not here, Or maybe I'll be early here in that time? Maybe he is busy with his new teacher Xehanort I'd heard it. I'd remember right about happened with him in this place and he didn't remember so much. Maybe I'll come with him to the study rooms he'll be happy with me and Isa. " He smiles softly as thinking about his best friend would be happy with him for forever, he walking to the castle and talk to someone for the teacher called Xehanort and Isa in his visit times after them let him welcome enter it, Lea look somewhere in this rooms he walked it but saw some child walking to the hallways "Is it Isa? ISA~!" he runs to find him but he was disappears in the hallways he confused as look somewhere again "Huh? I though I saw Isa was there." Xehanort grabbed on his shoulder and bend over front of himself "Are you Lea? Isa's best friend?" He smiles softly with behind evil grinned it when he used his power using brainwash to make him confused was so work he created it, but he heard it from Isa's voices shouted it. Xehanort look around at Isa glared at him, but he has golden eyes like his and cross arms on his chest "I didn't like it when you try use my friend again, He's mine, Xehanort."**  
_

 ** _Xehanort chuckled it as look at him "He's alive, Isa. But, you and him aren't dead yet when you two get ready to becoming a Nobody and join me. Or I'll make him turn vessel with me."_**

 ** _Isa growled it as his short hair turn into long and look at him "Shut up! How dare you not make him becoming Vessel with you! He'd never belong to you! He's belong to me and only loyal to me! not you! He'd never listen to you as he act like a monster!" He about attacked him as want to protect his best friend when he didn't like Xehanort try make him vessel._**

 ** _Xehanort chuckled it as blocked it "How about a share of myself? I'll give you one choice." he summons his dark keyblade in his hand and stabbed Lea's chest make him shocked it about his heart come out of his chest from Lea. Lea shocked it as fall down on the ground and whimper in pains, Isa shouted it as runs to carry him "Lea! Stay live, I'll get it!"_**

 _ **Xehanort laugh evilly as look at him "It's too late! He'll becoming a Nobody and vessel with me! Or you'll be working with me forever, Lea will become Axel and 7th!"**_

 _ **Isa growled it but having an ideas "How about half a part of myself Vessel into Lea's body? I want make him turn into my half vessel and part of myself. I'll working with you. " He look at Xehanort surprised in blinking but he nodded it as look at Lea's body changing into half Vessel of part Isa but his eyes golden bright about closed for sleeping now**_

 _ **Xehanort look at him "He's part of your vessel and part of you, but he is sharing with me. You'll learn it as you become 7th now. Lea will never remember about happened of that day about himself, he didn't know or remember it. You would make him control of his darkness for getting powerfull like me or you, but you can brainwash him with your order I'll give you missions. Remember it."**_

 ** _Isa glared it as holding his best friend close in his arms but he nodded it "I understand it. But, Don't touch him. He's mine. Understand?" he look at Xehanort chuckled it but stabbed into his chest and his heart come out of himself "YOU!" that was too late he become a Nobody and vessel now with himself as growled it but he look down at Lea sleeping in his arms and saw some bag has that "What's time?" he carefull put him down on the floor and picked bag of something was birthday gifts called Isa as he surprised it about opened the box of picture of them was look together and earring was only one but other broken it look like tears "Oh Lea, you buy that for my birthday I wanted it for friendship earring. But, I'll put that piece on your tears. you'll never broke friendship and loyal with me."_**

* * *

Lea shocked it as dropped his keyblade on the ground and holding his head "What's that!? Like it's hurt in my head!" he bend over on the grass and holding his head has super headache about start remember about happened of that day Lea was used like that was Vessel of Xehanort and Isa same times

Isa smirked it as look at him "Look like you're returned into one of us as 13th of Darkness Vessel was sealed it when you were changing into a normal person with Marluxia turn make you work with him for destory us, but I'm glad you killed it as you didn't know it. I knew it you were spying at them so much when you talk to me about something, But, I didn't like that boy used you to destory us and becoming a friend with him! He'll kill us so much when he'll found it for making you making tool of you! He never saw you as friend, but just saw you as a monster like me! Think it!" He shouted it as jealous of his voice about Lea's friend Roxas did it

Lea whimper in pains as listen it but that is true about Isa talked about that was Roxas did used him to stopped it for like that? Roxas never seen him as a friend? but, Lea let off himself as turn one of us as Lea become Axel having golden eyes bright and tears tattoos on his cheeks "You are right. Roxas never seen me as a friend, but he just used me as tool. I've been fool to listen him."

Isa grinned it as look at Lea getting darkness in his anger "Yes, That's why I told you about that. Come with me." He summons the portal of darkness and walk with him

* * *

 _ **That is finished it, I've been confused about Kingdom Heart 3 as Lea having that same black coat and think he is vessel? Maybe I'll be wrong. I want to know about Kingdom Hearts 3 more, I'm waiting for next years!**_

 **Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Xion walk to the hallway for ready about her missions, but she'd overheard it from the computer rooms has talking about something "Hm? What'd they talk about Axel and Roxas?"

She getting close hear in careful to what them talk about something in low tone "Axel is turned into a normal person when Roxas did changed it, but this puppet did same to Axel join with him to be part of friendship turn into abandoned, Axel didn't understand about 'Friendships' means to Roxas because He'd never seen Axel as his first friend. But, He didn't know about his past so much for nine years ago, Saix."

Saix look around at Xemnas as talk in calm tones "Yes, Two Keyblade teenage will not understand or know about his past with me for long times ago, but Axel kept his control to himself when he was changed into a fool person after he met them more than this plan of mine before we promised each for never forget it. But, I hate that blonde boy took him away from me." He glared in jealously as kept hate Roxas for took Axel away from him to making Saix feel like abandoned in this place without him.

Xemnas chuckles in deep voice of tones as look around at the computes screen about Axel sleeping on the table before the black hoodie another Xion didn't know who itself are as itself kept control his mind in strong powerful dark magic " Axel is trying break his control of that groups before Roxas did helping him for how he feel in his 'hearts' in his chest, but Axel didn't know that was Darkness kept eating his hearts to making him feel like nothings in drowning this place. But, Axel kept thinking about 'Friendship' to care about Xion and Roxas as they are his friend, They didn't seen Axel as their friend because they just seen Axel is dark secret of us in this day."

Xion widen eyes as listened to their voices about violent of her best friend, but it's true Xion and Roxas did abandoned Axel all times when they went to together in the fifth times without him in few months ago after she runs to her rooms and trying calm down with her mood when she was shiver in fears about Axel's pain she'd never thought it but she _**did hurt**_ Axel as her good friends.

* * *

After night later as the group for get ready to sleeping in 2 am now as Xion getting out of her rooms to find the computes about check Axel's file she want to know what happened to him as she remember it when she first met him as same time Roxas told her about something he didn't know about Axel in few weeks when he was busy, now they didn't know about Axel as she remember his words ' _Anyone can have dark secrets they can't tell even tell to their'_ but his final word when they were very frowned deeper as he change in worry tones 'In face, I have 2 or 3 secrets.' She remember right things as she checked it to look up at the screens about finding his file "I'm going to get know you, Axel.. We'll help you to out of this horror places." She kept working hard to find his files, but found it as press it about open screen about this files

That is his name Lea, he was missing in few days ago when he was alone walking to the towns when someone saw him last time as say that boy was turn into disappears one second ago, his friend been looking for Lea in somewhere as itself never give up on his friend Lea, but he met someone about scholar man with brown skin with muscle and eyes golden-brown as he took his friend to see Lea in the castle.

Xion shocked in widen eyes as saw the picture of Lea look about young boy about same her age as green eyes and red short hair but he look different in his adult body than this. "Lea... It's means Axel.. Right? Hm? Who is his friend and man scholar? Hey.. Is it that video? I didn't know the computer has this few videos. " she check the mouse to look at the video

 _The hoodie man walking to the office rooms as opened door and look at the ceiling rooms as young boy with red short hair and green eyes, the young teenage boy sitting on the only chairs he sitting with silent "Lea, Listen to me now. Are you ready for being one of us, or I'll kill you again?" He look at Lea kept silent but he slowly nodded as he stand up from the chairs_

Xion shock in widen eyes again as saw his eyes "No... That wasn't right..! I knew his eyes was just green! Not like Saix's eyes! " she was shiver in fears as not want to listen it but, listen to the videos again

 _He look around up at the black hoodies after he picked the black coat he wearing and eyes golden and walking to the hallways and look around at young Saix worried about his friend_

 _Saix walking to him as hold his shoulder "Lea... Are you aright? Do you remember me?" he frown in worry tones as look at Axel, but Axel look around at him with his dangerous tones "I didn't remember any of you all everything, Who is Lea? The name's Axel, Got it memorized?" Saix shiver in fears first times as not believe what he heard it from his best friend was used sweet and cheerful for being there with him all times, but Lea was changing into a monster form in this body vessel Saix and Xehanort created it 'No... Not right something with him.. I need to fix Lea. I don't want Lea be vessel of Xehanort do it. I have to protect him from that bastasd!' he thinking in his mind to trying help his best friend._

 _Axel walk to the training rooms as he fight to nobody for getting how do to fight it, but Saix follow him behind as he checked him be okay or something after Axel get start super headache he hold his head, he fall down on the ground and scream in pains. Saix surprised to runs to help his best friend on his laps "Calm down! Control yourself, Lea!" He look up in somewhere about Axel's new fire on the wall and floor getting melt down into hole of burned it but Axel calm down with his mood from the strong pains "You... What's your name?" Saix look down at him for want to know about his name as he frowned but sigh softly "My name is Saix, rank seven. I'm 16 like your age. We know each for long times ago when we'd joined each in weeks ago, but you lost your memory so much when you become a Nobodies. "_

 _Axel stay silent as listen to Saix now he know, but it's true he didn't remember everything he was becoming a Nobodies in weeks ago as he thought that was just a dream "I see. Would you stay in my side to being your friend?" he talk in softly tone Saix remember that was his voice in before as he nodded it "Yes, We'll be friend forever for our plan to be human again like old time. "_

Xion watched at the video ended "I see. Axel didn't remember so much for everything when he was died into a Nobodies, but how he get that golden eyes like Saix? maybe more clue." she click to another video

 _Saix and Axel talking about something they don't remember in this day when they were human after they kept fighting in this missions for many times as they was awesome together for being five years ago, Xemnas with another black hood talking about the two teenage "They're really good together for fight to Heartless in five years ago, they're best friend never changed it. But, Axel didn't remember it when his memory back before he is really dangerous teenage in Nobodies form before Saix can control himself for calming. But, I'll take Saix be my second in command for making good list of missions and send Axel can alone fight to Heartless. What do you think it?" He look around at the black hood stay silent but nodded it with deep voice of tones "It's sound good plan, but Saix and Axel would be change into different Nobodies to think about something for that. I means Axel is really dangerous to kill easily when he didn't befriend to them, you really sure Axel is really one of us? "_

Xion heard it in right times from the video she pause it "Wait, it's means Axel is one of us? " she checked it to the file about his power as read it

Lea as Axel in rank 8, he is joined the Organization groups and 13th of Darkness from their vessel of Xehanort. He is chosen of Wrath as he become a Darkness knight when he was teenage at 16. He have no memory of his past when he died, but he is a Vessel of Xehanort and Isa created it as he is very dangerous for being wrath to get anger in fire about burn somewhere and control itself by his best friend Isa. Isa begged Xehanort for part of vessel within Lea's life and bonded him to working for Xehanort, but He will never get his memory back when he'll be alive again to working with him to get 13th Vessel Darkness to Wars. But, He will feel nothing when he never understand how he can feel it before he can friend with anyone not trust or seen him 'Friend' after they seen him as just a monster in dangerous to making deep Darkness more. No one befriend or anger at him as a monster never be their friend. 

Xion shock in widen eyes as feeling terrible for ignore her friend many times when she was busy with Roxas "No... I can't believe... How could we'll be blind to ignore Axel was our friend to push him fall deep down into the Darkness like that? That's our fault... We're been bad friend to him... But, We'll have to fix our friendship to get Axel back to be join our group." She clicked it again to playing and listen it

 _Xemnas look around at the black hooded "Well, Don't worry. Axel will can take of himself for being powerful warriors to care take of the groups. He's really good reading at the people act when he can tell Saix about something as he'll be "Spy" to watch at thems in the groups. Saix's really powerfull control of his friend in his half vessel to send him kill or kidnapping, or something doing anything he can do from Saix. They're really never break bonded in friendships, but Saix need be full Vessel in Norted for Master's 13th Darkness to get jealous of Axel's future friend make him changing into foolish person can destroy it or betray the Organization for his new friend he cared it, but Axel didn't know it as anyone seen him as a just nothing or monster before anyone rejected him to getting hurt. Saix could do it to talk Axel how he feeling it to rejoin the Organization again for fight Seven of Light. " The Black Hood look surprised in silent, but smiles in creeper for liking that plan "That was good. We'll see it for Axel's doing in future. " They watched at Saix and Axel talking about something in weird screen._

 _Saix talking about few days ago when he went to the world he was alone fight with Heartless, but he HATES someone shouted at him for nickname 'Bluely haired' on him to make Axel laugh hard at his story in missions "I know! That's crazy about my hair for being monster, Really! I can't believe that brat boy, I'm glad I did spanked on his butt for his punish before his parent never find me easily. Heh. " He look around at Axel trying hold his laugh but he didn't stop laughing harder on the floors_

 _Axel laugh hard as look at him "WOW! I'm glad you did it! Damn it, I want to watch at you doing it and not let anyone bully you again!~ I'll kill anyone to be turn into a Heartless~" He licks his lips and grow dangerous in tone same time Saix shiver in fears but he stay silent "Maybe, I'll see it. We're murder and jerk, Lea. But, I'm glad you with me to work in missions forever." He grinned it as look at him._

 _few day later as Saix frowned it as been busy with Xemnas when he talked to him for being his second in command to been with his superiors forever he didn't like it, but he have no choice to worried about his best friend he cared it. Axel kept silent as sit on the crouch and watch at everyone get fear of him at 20 years old for not talk him in five years ago as new ranks more he found it when Axel talked to Saix where he found new Nobodies Ranks in the groups before he'd kept finding somewhere in the every world as Axel changing into a foolish person with green eyes when he was working with Marluxia in The Castle Oblivion when the Rank 11 talking to Axel about something for hurt him more than before everything, Saix walk to see Axel, but they're very deep changing into different "Axel, Why you are working with him in the Castle Oblivions? You know you're only follow me in my missions."_

 _Axel glared it as stand up and look at him "Why could I doing to follow your missions? Send me to find new rank? care take of someone like I did? teaching someone how do fight it like I did? Why I did everything to someone working on Lord Xemnas?! Like you kept giving me missions to what for?!" He growled in dangerous as fire in somewhere, but Saix stopped it "Shut up, You are Rank 8, Nobodies working for me and Lord Xemnas in 7 years ago as you are very good doing to care of your jobs. You know you'd doing work hard for our promise to get our hearts back to be normal again." Axel calm down in his control as look at him, get back on the bed "Whatever, You are right. But, Next time I'll kill Demyx for destroy my sleeping when I'd throws him to your punishemt rooms you'd doing it." Saix smirked it as know he hated Demyx when he act foolish to him trust Axel but he didn't seen Axel's true side in secrets. "Very well."  
_

Xion shocking in widen as not believe what she saw it "... It's mean... He really didn't remember himself when he changing into foolish jerk to make us trust him.. to hurt him..? No... no way... I'll never find that way to make Axel changing different... What do I doing? We really didn't know about Axel... Roxas and I just new Rank in Nobody for 210 days... I'm a selfish... We did know nothing about Axel... " she bend over as tears down on her cheeks, but she heard it from the clicked it by itself "Huh?"

 _Just now_

 _Axel was walking to the Grey's Area around at them meeting for Saix is waiting for Axel come, before Roxas entered it as they listen to Saix talk about Xion get back to the Organization groups about something. Five hours later as Axel carries Xion in his arms and walk to Saix in the hallways "This doll or Roxas, Which one of them is more important? " he look at the red spiked male kept silent as he don't know which of friendship he can chose it but listen to him again "Or let me put it this way: Which would you rather suffer the loss of a make-believe friendship, or a real one? Things are finally right again... Of course, We're better off this way... Xemnas is exasperated from all the 'Fixing' we've had to do. We have to set things right. There is simply too much on the line. ... Lea." he left without Axel alone_

 _Axel kept silent as not understand he feel it "... I not understand I can feel nothing.. but What is a pain.. like I used before as Roxas told me about he can feel it... But, Saix is right... I'm a foolish... Roxas and Xion just seen me as I'm a monster... because They'd never befriend me for just caring them more than me." He touched on his chest but his body start glow of darkness after few second the darkness turned disappears of his body_

Xion not believe it as she heard it "No way... Saix trying making him confuse about pick one of friendship!? He's monster, Axel! He is not your friend, Axel! We're your friend!" she shake the screens of Axel stand front it but he didn't hear it after the screen disappears just now "NO! No... Don't listen to him, Axel... We'd not mean to hurt you in this ways... " she get down on the ground and sobbing now

* * *

That's dark secrets of Axel in the past. belong to Tetsuya Nomura in create Kingdom Hearts. Not mine.

Reviews? Hate? Like?


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for reading my story so much._

 _But, I'm not sure for what'd I can write about chapter for thinking about something. I'll see I'd trying hard to think about something in someday or months update. I know you think about lame in grammar english of story, but I don't know when I can try give up on writer of fanfictions._

 _I'm sorry, everyone._


	7. Chapter 7

That is very last chapter. Let's read it.

 _Kingdom Hearts 358/3 day and Kingdom Hearts 2 will not belong to me as I shared it for borrow create story in fanfiction. But, I didn't know about Kingdom Hearts 3 has some new secret screen soon in new years._

* * *

 ** _After 358 day later as new years when Roxas saw Sora in the white Pod last time, but Roxas look down at his hand and look up at the hero sleeping "You are lucky... my vacation are over... Xion...Axel..."_**

 ** _Sora slowly open his eyes in dizzy as getting ache in snap but he confused and saw the other trying hide laugh at him getting sleepy head for just woke up, he jump down to hugged them as danced together as they talk about something happened they didn't remember what happened them did get fall sleep in this abandoned mansions, but they have to find some clue about something happened t them after them went to checking about some town called Twilight Town and meet new people talk about something Sora didn't know (School and Homework) The Hero nodded in confused but feeling hurt when he tear down on his cheek as he trying be silly and waved at them for leaving in the train. Sora kept feeling weird about something like hurt for watch at the other (Roxas's friend in KH2) "Funny.. I'd never thought I feel like I know them, but I'd never met them before. I miss them..." Donald smiled at him "Well, We'll see them sometime for visit soon, I promise, Sora."_**

 ** _Sora and the other saw about tower, but saw some huge thing peek inside as didn't enter yet it when he heard some from them for question but he look around at them as start scream in widen eyes as the other recognize him "Pete!/Who?" Sora confused as look at his friend same times after Goofy explained him about some happened to him them saw last time for long times after they fight with him when Pete ordered Heartless, They won but Donald shock in widen eyes when Pete said some master called Yen Sid lived in tower after they leave Pete shock with drop jaws._**

 ** _Master Yen Sid explained them about something called Organization XIII and Nobodiles them never recognize it but Sora feel like he knew something telling his hearts, After few week later as Sora was very strong busy for fight with Heartless and Nobodies to find some Organization clue them need to know but Sora didn't understand them called 'Roxas' him as he DIDN'T know who is Roxas what them talked it after Sora and the other went to Hollow Bastion world as them listened everyone talking about some clue them founded in the castle has strong secret about Ansem The Wise and Xehanort for ten years ago, but they were disappeared when all everyone went to shallow into darkness last time Leon and the other saw their homeworld was called Radiant Garden when them was very warm and blessing world but turn into ugly and messed broken place after they get fixed it for better sometime, but Sora and the other having bad feeling about something happened to Leon and other has fight with Heartless in the town but them cover it to protect their homeworld from Heartless try attacking the town after The King didn't let them do it but they have do it to help everyone for protect it because Sora prayer his best close friend for his little time to helping Leon and everyone._**

 ** _After Sora and his friend having to fight with Heartless about something but Sora saw some black hood-guy front of him behind as he trying calm down with his glare at the Organization guy he didn't know it_**

Donald shouted at the black hood-guy as his wand pointed "Who are you?! Are you working with the Organization?!"

The black cloak-guy grinned it "Correct, I'm working with Organization XIII, but My name is Axel, Got it Memorized?" He pulled his hood down as red spiked hair, but his eyes is amber.

Sora shock in widen eyes as feeling like frozen in surprised about the red spiked guy as he know about him and talk to his mind 'W-what's that? W-why I feel like I known him... B-but t-that eyes scream me... ' "You... Kidnapped Kairi! I've been looking for you all times as I want to kill you!"

Axel kept grinning at him as thinks the hero remember about himself when Roxas went into his body "Correct again!~ Try fight me, Roxas, Or Sora?"

The Hero shocked in widen eyes as he knew he's not Roxas he seen it but growled at the Flames guy "I don't care! Tell me where is Kairi!"

Sora start runs to battle him but Goofy and Donald didn't get fight with Sora in the barrier as shouted at his name and watched at Sora has battle with Axel, they continues watching at Sora fight with the flames but Axel is really powerful stronger with fire everywhere in circle front of Sora trying get away from heat, but Sora never beat him like that before as he will trying his best doing to fight Axel

Goofy worriedly as look around down at his close friend "Donald, Just me? Did I seen that guy Axel look like monster than Maleficent?"

Donald frowned in sad "Look like I thought, but I don't know... Axel is like a monster more than Heartless or Nobodies... "

They look worried about Sora so much as been watched at them has hard fighting in the barrier but Axel stopped fight for let Sora panting hardly about lose

Axel grinned it as walk backward to the portal he summons "Next time, Master Keyblade. Come to find me in somewhere and.. I'm waiting for you in my battles. Roxas." He talk in low tones as know Sora don't get hear what he said it but know Roxas can hear it as the Flames disappeared into the portal

Sora panting heavily as his knee down on the ground and hold his keyblade "N... no way I can't beat him like that... H-he is really stronger than I am!" They runs to him as Donald use his magic Healing on himself and worried it but Heartless come out of the ground to attack them in darkness after Leon shouted it when the light like waterfall into the sky last time Leon saw it, but the blonde spiked speak in calm tones "Don't worry, Sora and the other saved our world to get out from here. He's lucky." He walk away from the gunman frowned but nodded as look around at the sky "Sora.. Good luck."

Sora and the Other learned how to fight for how protect their friend each, but they do not forget what Axel was very strong powerful did hurt Sora in heat battles in this times, after they went to the Castle That Never Was world as them busy fighting with Heartless and Nobodies same time to the way to find some way about there get close to the Castle but no bridge without the Castle can flying, The King talked him about something but he didn't know.. but Sora saw some light from the window of Castle and look down at his keyblade grow point at the Castle as the bridge just now. They found Kairi when he was fight with another Organization Number II called Xigbar went into dust in darkness, but he saw someone behind her as glared it "Why you are alive, Ansem? Why you protect her all times?" Kairi frowned as look at him anger at the brown guy as trying explain him but he didn't listen her after he start fight with Ansem front of them

Kairi shouted it as watch at them didn't listen it when they kept fighting like a knight brat "Sora! he's not Asnem! Riku, stop fight! Tchhh! they're not listen me!"

Goofy confused in surprised at her "What do you mean, Kairi? Why you called him "Riku"? I do not understand. " Kairi explained them about happened of Riku's body changing into Asmen the Seeker he chose to watched at them for protecting Sora in years ago as them look shock in widen eyes but two boys not stopped fighting hard for try making give up on the fight when Sora blink as start remember what Riku said in his word same time in familiar voice "... Riku?" Riku stay silent but he walk away from them, Kairi stopped him "Don't go, Riku!" Sora not believe what he heard from her voice about Asnem is really Riku he been looking for him all times, he slowly walk to him as grab his large hand "It's really you, Riku... I've been looking for you all day and night... I'd never thought I lose you in Darkness last time... I'm worried about you so much!"

Riku frowned but calm "Because of myself as I chose Darkness for become Asmen and been watch at you and your friend for years, I'd protect you behind when you were fight, but you think I'm working with Organization. you are wrong. I was spying at them about something, but I know you are hurt badly by Axel, right?"

Sora shocked in widen eyes as look down with hurt face, but Kairi confused for not knowing about something happened after Donald explained her about happened of his battle but Axel is very stronger than them do it, Kairi shock in widen eyes as not believe about Sora lose in very first time

Riku frowned again as speak in calm down "Axel is Number VIII as Assassin coldly leader for been working hard with them, but he is changed into a foolish when someone called Roxas, I do not know what happened but someone told me about three friendships. But Axel is very powerful like Asmen's sense... I'd overheard from them talk about Axel is really dark evil for murder more than I thought it... like a demon Heartless. " He was scared to explained hard because he saw about Axel's true side of Norted as two faced of 'Nice guy' and 'Bad guy' same times for just acting fake

After two hero keyblade has battle with the Leader Xemnas in five times about round for something like that to use darkness shallow their world in ten years ago before Riku change his normal body when DiZ has some encoder machine about explodes as he vanishes them saw last time and The King Mickey cries for lose of his good friend, but he don't give up yet and get anger at Xemnas as he went to with them for save their world from Darkness. Now Two hero saved everything from Xemnas or Ansem did mistake about Darkness for Kingdom Hearts they wanted it but Two hero not understand what them want about Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

 ** _Now, I do not know about Kingdom Hearts 3, but That is okay for about some borrow share same Kingdom Hearts 2 in same place. I'm so sorry. Let's read last list._**

* * *

 _Sora freed someone called Roxas has return his body for his fully memory and his heart back as become into Ventus now as The Blonde boy grinned at them "Thank you, Sora and Riku. My real name is Ventus as you know I've been called Roxas in Organization, but I left it for someone who important me... and I lose my first friend I wasn't there for him because of myself for not being there with him when I was busy with someone same my ages. " Riku blink in confused as talk him about his question who is his first friend he not know it before as remember about something told him last years ago 'We'd used be together Friendship, but Roxas and I were being blind to leave our friend who trying protect us because of us for not be there with him. " Riku remember correctly but didn't see Xion's face anymore in his memory_

 _Roxas look at the sliver hero as talk in one words to make them shock in widen eyes "Axel... He was my first friend for helping me so much because I was blind for being angry at him after I left it. I know I did hurt his feeling so much, I didn't think in right mind when I was kept anger more for caring someone, but I understand how Axel feeling when he was young teenage working with Organization for ten years ago because he wanted to be free from this castle. I'm an idiot for left him alone and I returned you in your body Nobodies, but Now I'm back... " He talk in sad tones as know what happened when he was there with Xion in the Tower and Xion told him about everything happened to Axel them never knew about his true side, but he fight himself for being normal when Roxas was rejoined him but he was wrong for being blind to get anger to hurt his friend over Xion_

 _Riku shock in widen eyes as not believe what he said it and cover his mouth, thinking about something in his mind 'Is it that?! No.. Ansem told me about something.. like Sora... How could I'd be an stupid for hurt their feeling when I pushed them so much! I didn't think about right thing, but Namine' was right about something 'good or bad people' is just like us... I have careful what she said it. I'm an idiots! '_

 _Sora not understand what them talking about something but calm down in his cheerful tone "Well, You have to talk Axel for what did you wrong done, but he will forgive you for what you think about something who important you to want you be safe with me, he can understand it. Like Riku not understand when he pushed me so much because I cared him more for want to help him and herself. My power are my friend, Ventus. It mean someone be there with you in your hearts and soul have strong bond for trust each and help each more. But, I wasn't very smart like Riku so much as I'm very happy for him being a Master of Mark. I know he can protect me how when I become someone like that, but he will save me sometime from Darkness I not recognize it. I'm like same Axel in trapped world for someone who save me to be free." He smiled softly as look at Riku surprised what he said in brave word and Ventus blink in silent but he smiles with tears down on his cheeks "You are right, Sora. Thank you for trying help me. I will save Axel from Xehanort someday."_

 _They walk to the Twilight Tower, but someone come out of the dark portal as black hood guy with skinny and grinned it "Hello Roxas. Welcome back~"_

 _Ventus knew that voice was familiar and stopped Sora try fight him "He's mine, Sora Riku." he walk to the black hood and summons his keyblade point at him "Where is him, Saix? ...Or Isa?"_

 _The two hero shock in widen and gasp each "What?! He know him before?!" They watch at the black hoodie smirked as pull his hood down after he has silver-blue hair and amber eyes but his skin is brown now. Saix look at the blonde keyblade "It's been long time, Ventus. but He is here somewhere to watch at us.~" He grinned it_

 _Ventus shock in widen eyes as look everywhere for Axel be there, but he isn't there in this place and roof he didn't see it "You're lying! Axel never return to you because of you lied him all times to making him work hard with you away from me and Xion! I'll save his life from darkness and you!" He shouted it as look at Saix stay silent listened it but he start laugh harder "You're so foolish! That's all you think it?! I told you he is mine and my best friend than you do it! you never knew about himself so much when you left same times and you didn't visit him so much, but you just think you can be friend to him easy like that? Nope! you just act like zombie to pushed him work hard to me. " The blonde shock in widen eyes as remember about something he pushed Axel work in missions to them work easy but he was very hard worked all times and never told him about something like that in years ago he was rejoined_

 _Saix smirked it as cross his arms "As I thought it. you really didn't know about Axel so much everything. You never save me and Axel for being there when we were DIED in ten years ago to become nobody and Xehanort's Vessel."_

 _Sora gasped in surprised "Saix is Xehanort's Vessel!? But, Axel is his Vessel?! I don't understand!" Riku shock in widen eyes as heard what the Diviner said it but growled it "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ABOUT AXEL IMPORTANT TO YOU!?"_

 _Saix look around at the two hero "Because Axel is my close best friend with me all times when we were grow up together after I want him away from all everything never belong to him. He belonged to me all I wanted it and never leave my side again. I know about Axel more than you all, but I know you all hurt his feeling more than doing hard for you when he try helping you because you ignored for not trust him was GOOD MAN. "_

 _Two hero shock in widen eyes as knew what them did wrong for push them away when they thought Axel betrayed Organization to trying help Sora but they pushed him away into Darkness they didn't care it 'Saix's right... I didn't think it when I never said thank him for helping me/ I took Xion and Roxas away from Axel when I was fight with him... I'm an idiot.. ' But Ventus hold his keyblade attack Saix's claymore blocked it_

 _He glared it "Shut up with your mouth, Isa. I know you are not Isa I know in ten years ago... but you are just Saix in bad side of Darkness! I will save real Isa from Darkness when I'll find real Lea somewhere to be waiting for you!" Started fight with the Diviner in the battle circle barrier from the two hero don't get inside it to watch at them fighting harder_

 _The Blonde boy has fighting with him in harder times (I didn't remember their battle word) as he hold his keyblade hitting on him dodge away from him after Saix roared in berserk Ventus never seen like that before but knew that presence before like Axel's powerful strong "That aura...! Ahhh!" He was hitting from his claymore after Saix went to him faster and his claymore hitting him harder, but The Blonde boy stopped it as summons two keyblade to summons Event Horizon as attacked Saix five times, The Diviner get beat as his back on the creak wall when Ventus used much energy as he panting heavily and his keyblade point at his neck "You are lose, Saix. That's time for you to return Darkness where you belong." He hold his keyblade about stab into his chest, but something throw his keyblade away from him after the blonde boy shouted "Who are you!?"_

 _Another black cloak hold his charkrams and chuckles softly as he was stand on the bridge front of the two hero "Take easy, You don't kill Saix, Roxas. I'll not let you kill him~ I will take him with me~" He walk to the blonde boy shock in widen as pull his hood down about red hair long but few silver and golden eyes without tattoos "Hello, Roxas or Ventus, right? "_

 _Ventus not believe what he saw his friend has turned Norted like Xehanort as look at him "L... Lea... W-why you are like X-xehanort like that? I... I want to say I'm so sorry for ignore you all times.. Please come back with me.. Like old time.. right?"_

 _Axel cross his arms and look up with thinking about something "Let me see... Hmm... How about say No? Sorry~ I"m not going back to with you. " He grinned evil as hold his charkrams throws him in the battles_

 _Saix cough in blood but smirked as watched at them fight hard in the battles and knew Ventus never do hurt him in the battles but The Blonde started fight with him as he was crying 'Eh? Why that foolish crying for Lea?'_

 _Ventus was tears down on his cheeks when he was fighting with his friend in the battles but remember Axel's last word after he went into Sora's body and dodge away from his fire spell of charkrams, he jump up to rolling his keyblade on his back and use magic frozen him few times, but Axel jump into the cricie of fire about attcking him behind again in three times as he healed himself in his spell keyblade_

 _Sora and Riku shouted it "Don't kill him! Please save Axel, Ventus! Remember he is your friend!" they know he don't hear it but that was too late..._

 _Ventus jump up to use his summons two keyblade to Event Horizon as his keyblade stabbed into Axel's chest, they stopped moved it as Saix gasp in shocked and shouted "AXEL!"_

 _Axel wrapped his one arms around on Ventus's neck and whisper to his ears "Thank you, Ventus... That was not your fault. You freed me for being light now." He grins as his eyes has change into green, but walk slowly to his friend Saix "I...Isa..." Saix trying stand up as his hand up in air point him "Lea..." Ventus look at them getting close but fall down on the ground as about their hand touched close "Lea! Isa!" Too late their body about disappeared into dust up into light glow to the sky_

 _Ventus crying on his cheeks and staring at the sky "Lea... Thank you... " He sobbing loudly as bend over on the ground and two hero boy crying for watching at them in sad battles_

After Xehanort and his groups disappeared now by Seven Knight of Light saved it, Ventus walk to the road in the world called Radiant Garden for visiting about their friend Leon and the other, but he was fall down by two children boys "Ah, I'm so sorry!"

Red haired boy and bowed it "I don't see you when I was playing with Isa! The name's Lea, Got it Memorized?" He grinned it as and grab another boy's hand and waved it The blue boy waved it "My name Isa! Bye, sir!" They runs each to playing each as Ventus shock in widen eyes but smiles softly with tears down on his cheeks "They're reborn in child body... Thank god!"

 **The End**

* * *

Wow! It's sad story now. Reviews?


End file.
